Xingke Yan
Xingke Yan (厳 星刻, Gen Shinkū), real name''' Suisho Kuchiki (朽木 帥升, ''Kuchiki Suish'ō''),'' is a Visored and legendary war hero of Soul Society, active mostly during the Shinigami-Quincy Conflict and the period afterwards. He is the son of the fallen shinigami Kōga Kuchiki, the grandson of the former Captain of the Sixth Division, Ginrei Kuchiki, the nephew of Sōjun Kuchiki, and cousin to Byakuya Kuchiki and Rukia Kuchiki. Xingke is the founding leader and Commander-in-chief of the Shinchōgumi, as well as the Captain of the First Battalion. He also served, during different parts of his life at Seireitei, as the Corps Commander of the Inner Court Troops of the Onmitsukidō, the Fifth Seat of the Second Division, and later the Liutenant of the Tenth Division of the Gotei 13. Xingke is considered to be the most powerful swordmaster of his generation, on par only with the Kenpachi, and arguably one of the most powerful shinigami that the spirit world has to offer in modern times. He is most famous for his defeat of the Quincy warlord Hisoka Kurosaki, the discovery of the Arrancar, and his work on Kidō with Kenzō Tsuchimikado. Appearance Xingke Yan is a very tall and handsome young man, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his slender but muscular built. He possesses distinctive green piercing eyes, which he is said to have inherited from his father; and spiky brown hair, which—perhaps in keeping with his persona—is worn casually unkempt, falling over his eyes. Xingke's attire generally consists of a black three-piece suit, coupled with polished dress shoes, a white dress shirt, and a red scarf. As a shinigami, he typically donned the standard Shihakushō of the Gotei 13—complete with a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. Personality History Plot Equipment Powers & Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist': Xingke is considered by many to be the most powerful swordsman of his generation, and his extraordinary powers are admired and feared by even the Kenpachi and captains of the Gotei 13. His abilities can be described as "extremely fast, extremely strong, and extremely skillful", with his swordplay being good enough for him to evenly match captain-level combatants with very little effort. In terms of combat, Xingke employs Zanjutsu as the main element of his fighting style, resolving to use his Kidō only when forced to. His swordsmanship is praised as fast-paced and agressive, marked by its economy of motion, energy efficiency, and fast, powerful strikes from multiple directions. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite favoring the use of his Zanpakutō, Xingke has proven himself to be an exceptionally skilled Hakuda combatant, being able to fight Suì-Fēng on relatively equal, if not greater, terms. His fighting style is described as powerful, strong, firm, and aggressive, characterised by a heavy focus on offense and brute force. He is also able to mix hand to hand combat with his swordsmanship while in the midst of battle. Shunpo Master: As a former commander of the Onmitsukidō, Xingke demonstrates great mastery in Shunpo, which allows him to cover very large distances in the blink of an eye. He possesses extremely sharp reflexes and and a high degree of speed and agility, being shown avoiding and redirecting Byakuya Kuchiki's assault with ease. Kidō Master: In addition to his already admirable combat capabilties, Xingke also exhibits outstanding talent in the art of Kidō, being able to use this versatile form of combat for devastating results. He is shown to be accomplished in the Eishōhaki (詠唱破棄, Incantation Abandonment) technique, being able to employ a vast array of spells without incantation in subsequent reprises to deadly effect. He is also known to be very inventive with new spells, showing proficiency with the Nijū Eishō (二重詠唱, Twofold Incantation) and Kōjutsu Eishō (後述詠唱, Spoken-After Incantation) techiques. Great Spiritual Pressure: In spite of his young age, Xingke possesses an enormous amount of Spiritual Power, which increased tenfold following his mastery of bankai. His spiritual pressure is white in color. Keen Intellect: Master Assassin: Hollowfication Power Augmentation: *'Cero' (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Endurance': *'Enhanced Durability': *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': Zanpakutō Amaterasu (天照, Illuminating Heaven): while in its sealed form, Amaterasu resembles a regular katana with a white hilt, a black scabbard, and a golden cross-guard. It is carried from a string wrapped around Xingke's belt in an iaidō style over his right hip, in order to allow him to easily draw it with his left hand. Shikai: Amaterasu's release command is "destroy the enemy with the Flames of Heaven" (天よりまい降りて敵をほろぼ, ten yori mai orite teki o horobose). In its released state, Amaterasu transforms into what is best described as a longsword with a shimmering, single-edged, silver blade. It exhibits a black guard, which extends only to the back of the blade. : Shikai Special Ability: Bankai: Entei Amaterasu '(炎帝天照, ''Flame Emperor Illuminating Heaven): : ''Bankai Special Ability'': '''Resurrección: Lucifer '(破滅の光 (ルシファー), ''Rushifā; Spanish for "Bringer of Light"; Japanese for "Light of Destruction"): Its release command is '''"exhaust this foe with your Inferno" (かの敵をやきつくせ, ka no teki o yaki tsukuse): : Resurrección Special Ability: *'Fire Manipulation': *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed': *'Immense Spiritual Pressure': Resurrección: Segunda Etapa (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), resurekushion segunda etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection: Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release: Second Level"): *'Cero Oscuras' (黒虚閃 (セロ・オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero", Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"): *'Hellfire Manipulation': *'Vast Spiritual Power': Zenkai: Hikari no Sōzōshin Enjin Amaterasu (光の創造神炎神天照, Creator of Light Flame God Illuminating Heaven): : Zenkai Special Ability: *'Flame Deity Manifestation': *'Flame Embodiment': *'Immense Durability': *'Immense Speed': *'Immense Strength': *'Overwhelming Spiritual Pressure': Trivia Quotes